Cabin: Role Reversal
by AnimeAngel97
Summary: What would've happened if Matt and Emily were the ones who went up the cabin? Rated M for non-explicit suggestive adult themes and coarse language.


_My friend, Statiic97, and I have been challenging each other to writing one-shots about our many fandoms. The latest challenge was to write a favorite Until Dawn scene with a different set of characters._

* * *

Finally, they were at the cabin, it had felt like forever, what with Emily's whining about her $3000 phone being stolen from her little pink suitcase. She knew she'd packed it, but when she checked the bag, it hadn't been there. She'd thrown a fit, but nobody had any clue as to where her phone was. So Josh suggested that Matt might take her to "the cabin" so they could be alone, because that would cheer her up. Matt had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

The first thing they did once they got into the cabin was to try to turn on the lights. He ended up finding this lantern that he used to find some matches and candles. He walked around the cabin, lighting candles as he went. In the bedroom, when he went to put a candle on the dresser, he saw a book. KAMA SUTRA was on the cover.

He opened it up and found it to be full of different sexual positions. Looking around the room, he was suddenly inspired to try something new. He put the book down to finish lighting the rest of the candles, which he put all over the room. Then he pulled off his jacket, making sure to put it on the dresser neatly, then the rest of his clothes, all the way down to his boxers. Then he crawled onto the bed and covered his lower body with the top sheet. Finally he called Emily to come see what was in the bedroom. She walked in and...

"Oh my god. Matt, what the HELL are you doing?!" Emily's shrill voice screamed out, killing the mood before it had even began.

"I just thought… I just thought you might like it if I were more impulsive…..Like Mike…" Matt tried to explain, he was insecure and knew Emily wanted someone who was secure and masculine. Like Mike, the guy he could never live up to…

"God Matt. If I wanted to date Mike, I'd be dating HIM, not you." Emily snapped in impatience.

"Really Em? 'cause last I checked, he-wait what?" Matt stopped midsentence as he processed what she'd said.

"No, you first," she said, "finish that sentence. I dare you. See if you get any from me this trip."

Matt didn't know what to say, here he'd thought she'd been comparing him to Mike when really he'd been the one comparing himself to Mike this whole time. "Damn it, Em. I messed up."

"Yeah, you really fucking did." She agreed.

"I don't even know how I can make it up to you Em. I've made a complete ass of myself, trying to compete with Mike and he's not even here." Matt swung his legs to the opposite side of the bed, so he was facing the wall. "I'll just get dressed and we can get the fire going. We can just chill in the other room."

Emily didn't move, she just stood there and waited. "Em, I've kind of lost enough of my dignity tonight. I don't need you staring me down while I get dressed in shame." Matt sighed.

Emily still didn't move. Matt turned to look at her and was about to say something when a loud crash broke the silence.

"What the hell?! Emily stormed past Matt into the bathroom where her phone was now on the floor, surrounded by broken glass and playing some random song with a chick crooning a girl power song that goes something like this, "I'm not in need of a man, I can stand, on my own two feet."

'Great timing to have THAT song come on.' thought Matt as he quickly pulled a pair of jeans on over his underwear. Emily was ranting and he was following her into the next room as he buttoned his pants and pulled on a shirt.

"How dare they do this to my phone. My phone is worth over $3000. It's the latest edition and the cover is made of black diamond. I am not okay with whoever thought it would be okay to steal it and throw it through a window!" She stormed out the front door and started yelling, Matt stood leaning in the doorway behind her.

"Fuck you! I KNOW you're out there laughing your asses off, but Matt and I are in here in this nice warm cabin and you fuckers are gonna be stuck out here in the freezing cold all night, because the way back to the cabin's been blocked off and I'm not opening this door for SHIT!"

With that, she turned back in and shut the door, ducking under Matt's arm. He took one last look at the outside world and walked inside. He shut and locked the door, then turned to Emily, "So what now?"

He'd barely finished asking before a pair of arms broke through the glass and grabbed him, pulling him through the new hole in the door. "AAAHHH-FUCK! EMILY HELP!"

Emily stood in shock for a minute or two before grabbing the gun from the gun case next to the door and running after her boyfriend and his captor.

* * *

 _Statiic97 and I agree that in their relationship, Emily's the_ _bad-ass, so as a twist I changed the scene just enough that she still gets to be the bad-ass, but I still find her to be a bit of a whiny bitch._

 **The song playing on Emily's phone is one that I'm working on for a friend who is writing a musical. It's about a girl who realizes that the guy who she thought loved her was really just using her. She's working through these issues throughout the song and decides she's better off by herself. I'd give you the title to check it out, but my friend is nowhere near ready for that** publicity **yet. :/**

 _In this scene I imagine Matt could be in any of the three states of undress and here's how it would've worked:_

 _Full relationship with Emily, she comes in the room and takes off her own jacket and then the phone thing happens. Neither bother with getting redressed, because they figure they'll be right back to it. (HA!)_

 _Messed up some, even if it's only two times, and Emily comes to the room when you call, but freaks out on you. (As shown in scene above)_

 _Messed up entire relationship with Emily. She refuses to even come to the room when Matt calls her, so he gets completely dressed again (including his designer letter jacket)._


End file.
